criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Light Lunch of Guts
A Light Lunch of Guts is the fifth case of the district of Raven's Head and also the thirty-fifth case of Parinaita overall. Plot The player and Amir Agarwal were send to the Dark Cafe to find out what The Darkness was up to. When they got there however, they found a victim with their skin and organs gone. They talked to Harrison Oswald about the murder and then investigated the arcades rooms. They found more leads that lead to Emily Turnover and Elsa Cupboard. Later in the police station, Clara came in running reporting that the victim was the city judge, Alex Holiday. After this, They were send to the basement and they found clues that lead to them adding Derrick Johnson and Thalia Kingson as suspects, They later recapped the case until a car crashed into the police station. After a few minutes, Amir and the player found a bloody knife and they examined it for clues and then they carried on until they had all the clues they needed to arrest the killer, who was Thalia Kingson. They questioned her about the murder of her friend, but she didn't admit to murdering her friend at first, she opened up that Alex was threatening to throw her out the country and that she murdered Alex to keep The Child of Time safe. The team then questioned her more where she let slip that The Child of Time was now in Rose Hill and then arrested her for murdering Alex Holiday. At the trail. Judge Justice listened to her case, and explained how murder wasn't the answer and that she should have told him everything that happened. He then sentenced her to 20 years behind bars. After the trail, the team were talking about The Child of Time and then Tom came in claiming to know the location of The Darkness's Liar! After Tom told them this. They went to look for his camera and when they unlocked it. They send it to Holly. After they talked to her, she confirmed that Tom had in fact found the location of the base. They went and told the chief about everything and he told them to wait till updates come through. Also they went and questioned someone from Light.Co who claimed that Joshua had gone missing at the Dark Cafe. After here about this, They went and investigated there and only found Joshua's bag. They opened and fixed a mini recorder. They then waited for Holly to put it back together and put it somewhere. After some time, Holly called for them and report that she had heard a fight going on in the basement of the cafe. Edward and the player headed there and found Joshua. Who was scared for his life. He told them not to come closer and then Patrick Peterson, who was thought to be dead, came out and they questioned how he could have lived after being killed, He revealed everything and then escaped the building. Then Arther came in and Edward told the team to get ready because they were heading to The Darkness's lair right then. They left to save Joshua. Summary Victim * Judge Alex Holiday (Found with skin and organs eaten out) Murder Weapon * Cannibalism ' Killer * 'Thalia Kingson Suspects Profile *This suspect eats hot dogs *This suspect has a doctor's degree Appearance *This suspect wears a scarf Profile *This suspect eats hot dogs *This suspect has a doctor's degree Appearance *This suspect has a blue ball-point pen *This suspect has sunburn Profile *This suspect eats hot Dogs *This suspect has a Doctor's degree Appearance *This suspect has a blue ball-point pen Profile *This suspect eats hot dogs *This suspect has a doctor's degree Appearance *This suspect has a blue ball-point pen *This suspect wears a scarf. Profile *This suspect eats hot dogs *This suspect has a Doctor's degree Appearance *This suspect has a blue ball-point pen *This suspect has sunburn *This suspect wears a scarf. Quasi Suspect Killer's Profile *The Killer has a doctor's degree *The Killer eats hot dogs *The killer has a blue ball-point pen *The killer has sunburn *The killer wears a scarf. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1: The Grim Find *Investigate Investigate "The Darkness's Cafe" (Clues: Broken Pieces, Parinaita Asylum bag, Victim's body) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: CCTV) *Examine Parinaita Asylum bag (Result: Opened bag) *Examine Opened bag (Result: Work badge; New Suspect: Harrison Oswald) *Talk to Harrison Oswald about the body (New crime scene: Arcade room) *Investigate Arcade Room (Clues: Open book, Locked safe) *Examine Faded Book (Result: Appointment book; New suspect: Emily Turnover) *Ask Emily Turnover if she knows the victim *Examine Safe (Result: Money; New suspect: Elsa Cupboard) *Talk to Elsa Cupboard *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a doctor's degree' Murder weapon filed: Cannibalism) *Analyse CCTV Camera (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hot dogs) *Move onto chapter 2 (Victim Identified: Alex Holiday) (No Stars) Chapter 2: Murderous Justice *Investigate Cafe's basement (Clues: Faded checklist, locked Phone, Ripped paper) *Examine Faded checklist (Result: Attendant list; New suspect: Derrick Johnson) *Question Derrick Johnson about being at the cafe (Profile updated: Derrick eats hot dogs) *Examine Ripped paper (Result: Bank Statement) *Question Elsa about the her disagreement with the victim (Profile updated: Elsa eats hot dogs and has a doctor's degree) *Examine Locked Phone (Result: Unlocked phone) *Analyse Phone (12:00:00; New suspect: Thalia Kingson *Talk to Thalia Kingson about the phone calls (Profile updated: Thalia eats hot dogs; New crime scene: Key-master Arcade machine) *Investigate Key-master Arcade Machine (Clues: Bloody cane, Doctor's report) *Examine Doctor's Report (Result: Lawsuit) *Question Harrison about the lawsuit (Harrison has a Doctor's degree and eats hot dogs) *Examine Bloody Cane (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a blue Ball-point pen) *Move onto chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 3: All you can Eat Body! *Clue: Bloody Knife *Examine Bloody Knife (Result: Sample of clear substance; New crime scene: Crashed car) *Investigate Car Crash (Clues: Alcohol bottle, Judge's gavel) *Examine Alcohol bottle (Result: No fingerprints) *Analyse Alcohol bottle (01:00:00) *Question Thalia on why she crashed into the police station (Profile updated: Thalia has a doctor's degree) *Examine Judge's Gavel (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyse Fingerprints (02:00:00) *Ask Derrick about why he took the judge's gavel (Prerequisite: Analyse fingerprints) *Question Emily about why she took the gavel (Prerequisite: Analyse fingerprints; Profile updated: Emily eats hot dogs) *Investigate Chairs and tables (Profile Updated: Derrick and Emily have doctor's degrees; Clue: Locked safe) *Examine locked safe (Result: Jars of Organs) *Analyse Clear substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a sunburn) *Analyse jars of organs (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto New blood (5/6) (No stars) New Blood: The Choice of Trust (5/6) *Talk to the Light.Co worker (Available at the beginning of New Blood; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Dark Cafe (Clue: Joshua's bag) *Examine Joshua's bag (Result: Broken pieces) *Examine broken pieces (Result: Mini voice recorder) *Analyse Mini voice recorder (09:00:00) *Investigate Arcade Room (Available at the beginning of New blood; Result: Pillow cases) *Examine Pillow cases (Result: Tom's camera) *Examine Tom's Camera (Result: Unlocked camera) *Analyse Tom's camera (09:00:00) *Update the chief on the progress (Reward: The Darkness Outfits) *Ask Holly about what she has found (Everything above must be done before this; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Cafe's basement (Clue: Joshua Dixon) *Speak to Patrick Peterson *Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia *"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" is a line from Sun Tzu *"The trees can listen" is a reference to the line from "The Lion, the Witch and The Wardrobe" by C. S. Lewis Navigation